villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alameda Slim
Alameda Slim is the main antagonist in Disney's 2004 feature film Home on the Range. He was voiced by Randy Quaid who also played Elijah C. Skuggs. Background Alameda Slim is a cattle rustler said to be capable of stealing 5000 cattle in one night. He has the ability to entrance cows through his yodeling, which he utilizes in his thefts. Slim has Junior the Buffalo as his pet, Rico as his enforcer, Mr. Wesley as his assistant, and the Willie Brothers as his nephews. Development Alameda Slim was present in the early drafts of the film, when it was to be a supernatural western called Sweatin' Bullets. In this version, he was an undead cattle rustler who plotted to run numerous herds of cattle off cliffs to their deaths in revenge for having been trampled down in life. When this version of the film was canceled and reworked into Home on the Range, Alameda Slim was reworked into the master yodeler, though his original scheme was to storm Washington, D.C. with an army of hypnotized cows in an attempt to become president. It is also known that there was alternate version of his defeat. In this version, Slim mask in a cows and yodels to hypnotize cattle. Then appears the coyotes and Slim tries to escape from them, but is cornered. He then removes the mask, in the hope that they will leave him alone if they realize that he's not a cow. Coyotes really give up, but Slim accidentally falls into a hole. He screams for help and the gang kidnappers, secondary antagonists in the film, hear him. They act to help Slim to get out of the hole, but they really want to catch him and exchange him for the money. They bind him with his belt, put the bag on his head and crammed him into a bag that bind. Later, they were arrested, and Slim is extracted from the bag, but is bound to the kidnappers and they all get gagged. In this thin, they are thrown in jail. Physical Appearance Slim is an obese man with long dark red mullet-style hair, thick red eyebrows, short red goatee on his chin, long angular mustachio, and large gray bags under his murky-green eyes. In his traditional outfit, he wears a large brown coat, orange sparkly shirt, red frills, a blue tie, both tan gloves and chaps, both brown pants and leather belt with gold buckle, gray Stetson hat with black band around on its brim. He's mostly seen stealing cows and selling them to Wesley. In his disguise outfit, he wears a purple top hat with blue band around on its brim, purple suit coat with 3 black buttons lined vertically, black spectacles, plum suit pants, blue bow tie, black cravat, white dress shirt with both a collar and cuffs, white gloves like kind worn by Mickey Mouse, black shoes with white spats on them, black cane with gold hooked head. He takes the name as Yancy O'Del as a disguise to buy peoples lands after stealing their cows. No one can tell Slim and Yancy are the same person, even his idiot nephews get fooled easily. Personality Slim is a rude, greedy and arrogant man. He only cares for money and power, and doesn't care for others loses, as he steals cows and buys their land. Slim takes pride in his yodeling which he uses to hypnotize cows for theft and gets angry if anyone, including his nephews, disrespects his talent. He also compared that why isn't yodeling isn't a form of singing, as birds sing. Slim's also has a short-fuse when it comes to his plans failing, and his nephews vast stupidity because they mistake him for his Yancy Alameda Slim O'Del disguise and interrupting when he's counting the cows. Talents Hypnotic Yodeling: Slim has this special talent to hypnotize cows by yodeling, he uses this to steal and lead them to his prison hold. Weakness Tone-deaf: Cows who are tone-deaf are fully immune to his talent, Grace was the only one to be immune and she also doesn't find his yodeling (singing) very well. Gag: If someone gags Slim, he is unable to yodel and his hypnotic trace is broken. He gets gagged two times: the first time he falls into a chimney and can't move his hands, but try to yodel and hypnotize the animals. However, Grace manages to throw the bell in his mouth and gag him. The second time, he was taken by the police, tightly bound with the rope and gagged with the cloth. He flails and mumbles, but is too strong tied so he can't even move a finger and can't say anything. Appearances ''Home on the Range'' At the beginning of the film, Alameda Slim targets the Dixon Ranch, home of Maggie. All of the cattle disappear in one night, leaving only Maggie. As a result, Mr. Dixon is forced to sell Maggie to a small farm called Patch of Heaven, and heads out west for a new start. Later, Mr. Dixon's ranch is bought by a Yancy O'Del. As a result of his numerous thefts, it is revealed that a $750 reward is out for the capture of Slim, which Maggie and two other cows, Mrs. Calloway and Grace, decide to claim in order to save their home from foreclosure. Later, Alameda Slim commits another theft, and his unique technique is revealed. Alameda Slim is able to hypnotize cattle through yodeling. He captures all the cattle, and takes them to his hideout, located in an old mine named "Echo Mine". At the mine, he reveals his plan. Slim had once been a talented farm hand, but had been repeatedly fired. It is hinted that this was because his employers hated his yodeling ("singing"). As revenge, Slim has been using his abilities to steal the cattle of his former employers, and sells them. When the ranches are put up for auction, he uses the money to buy the property, under the name Yancy O'del. At that moment, one of his henchmen moves from his spot, revealing the location of the Patch of Heaven farm on his map of ranches. (The farm is shown to be the exact shape of the minion's head, and had never been seen before because it was always blocked.) Slim decides to buy the farm under his alter ego's name. When the Willie Brothers finish counting the cows they captured, Wesley tells him that they are supposed to be 5,000. Slim tells him that one of his brothers just miscounted, then he hears Graces' moo and sees her by the entrance and decides to bring her to him. Slims begins to yodel at Grace not knowing that she is immune to his hypnotize. However, Slim is captured by Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway, who plugged their ears to avoid his yodeling. The cows attempt to take Slim to the Sheriff, but Slim escapes thanks to Rico. Slim attends the auction of Patch of Heaven under his O'del identity, and is about to buy the farm. However, the cows throw Slim in a chimney of the train and his identity is revealed to Sheriff Sam Brown and Pearl Gesner who are both are horrified that the man who is buying the farm is Alameda Slim. He tried to yodel, but Grace throws the bell in his mouth and gags him. Sheriff binds Slim and gags him with a cloth, so his yodeling is powerless. Slim is then putted into a police car and taken to jail, still unsuccessfully trying to untie himself. Similar Villains *Peg Leg Pete *Sugar (Total Drama) *Stinky Pete (Toy Story) Gallery Trivia *Slim is the first villain in the Disney animated canon to have his own song since Claude Frollo in 1996's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. That is, unless you count Yzma, who sings "Snuff Out The Light" on the The Emperor's New Groove soundtrack. *His features, look and appearance seem to be based on Dallas J.R. *His voice actor Randy Quaid has recently been evicted out of America and Canada. *His title, Uncle Slim, is obviously inspired by Uncle Sam. *All through the film, Slim is known for an annoying giggle when he signs the papers and when the chickens run through his clothes, he also does this during his song. *He's one of the villains to hypnotize characters like Jafar does with his snake staff and Kaa and Sir Hiss, who do it with their eyes. *His defeat is similar to the arrest of Arthur Blinkson. This criminal was accidentally stuck in the chimney of the house that he wanted to rob, was seen by passers-by, then bound, gagged and arrested. *Early concept arts of Slim actually looked thinner and more like his name implies before, the animators decided to make him fat, stating "Why not make a fat guy on a Buffalo named Slim?" Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thief Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Leader Category:Outlaws Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Bullies Category:Provoker Category:Comedic Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Embezzlers Category:Mercenaries Category:Liars Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Smugglers Category:Abusers Category:Thugs Category:Imposters Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Gaolers Category:Cheater Category:Criminals Category:Big Bads Category:Athletic Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Power Hungry Category:Business Villains Category:Frauds Category:Con Artists Category:Psychopath